Gray Underworld
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: One Dark Board Game, One Trip into a Dark Hell Realm, Monsters, Chase Scenes and Wishes for Everyone at the End. Ft Sam Puckett.


**Disclaimer: **All Victorious Setting and Characters are Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All Other Non Victorious Characters and Settings are My Own Creations.

* * *

**Gray Underworld **

**Wednesday **

_12, June 2013, 12:00 [Noon]_

**West Hollywood, Norton Ave**

Sitting in the passenger seat of a red Chevrolet truck, Cat Valentine looked inside of some of shopping bags. She searched for some snacks that she picked out whilst shopping with her older brother in the supermarket, her brother who was driving looked over at his odd sister, he looked back over and focused on the road where he started to tell Cat the conversation he had with the Sun.

"You know little Sis, when I woke up today, the sun asked me how I was doing."

Cat continued to check the bags for snacks, but replied to him as she continued looking. "That sounds great Matt, _dirtballs _where are they!"

"The Sun told me that humanity and technology are going to converge in the future one day, and that even after singers die; their voices will be mimicked by androids who will continue the dead singer's legacy. At first people will think it's a good idea, but later they will begin having doubts about the whole concept about someone's voice living long after the body it once belonged to has passed away."

"That sounds really…creepy Matt. Oh Look! Over there! There's a yard sale over there. Back up the car, Back up the Car!" yelled Cat, Matt backed up his truck and pulled up near a home which was painted black and white. Cat jumped out of the truck and went over to this yard sale that was being run by a fifteen year old Indian boy. Cat's brother relaxed back on his seat and turned on his phone to play a Skrillex song called "First of The Year"

Cat walks along a table with all sorts of neat things and objects on it, there was a red and silver sombrero, a large golden egg statue, a white three piece suit a knight's helmet a silver hamster's cage and something else. There was a black board game made of some kind of wood which without a doubt went extinct long ago with red edges and a title in the center which read "Naraka" in white letters.

"Excuse me?" Cat started, "Yes, how can I help you miss." replied the young Indian boy.

"What does that word mean, is this a board game?" the young boy grabbed the board game and handed it to Cat, "_Naraka_ means _Underworld_ in Sanskrit, a very ancient Hindu language some will says millions of years old. And yes this is a board game, a magical one. It was given to me by my father who was given to him by his own father, and on and on. I never played it, but he told me that whoever could beat it; will get one of their deepest wishes granted."

"Magic? I love Magic, how much do you want?"

Cat's brother watched his little sister go around the truck on his rear view mirror and getting back into the truck, he started up the ignition and took off. "Look Matt, a magical board game that will grant my wish if I beat it." Cat rolled her window down and sat on the window's edge to wave goodbye to the boy.

But looking over at the spot where the yard sale was at, the boy and all the items that were laid out for sale were all gone. _"Wow, he cleans up fast…oh well." _Cat sat back on her seat and hugged the board game close to her chest. Matt looked over at the board game and heard it talking to him. It spoke to him with a deep echoing voice.

"_I'm going to steal your Sister's soul…Heheh hehehe."_

"Cat, that board game is evil. Don't play it, don't play it. Do you hear me." but Cat wasn't listening to him, she was pulling out her phone to call Tori Vega.

"_Tori…Hiiiii, listen can I come over and play a board game with you and Trina? Really? Ok my brother will drop me off over at your house. Oh and don't forget to invite Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie and…Oh, Sam also. Ok…Byyyee. _Matt drive me over to Tori's house."

"Did you listen to me Cat, don't play that board game."

"_You're weird Matt, but I love you either way." _she replied to him, oblivious of the warning he was trying to give her.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Tori's Living Room **

Matt pulled up on Tori's driveway and unlocked the door for Cat to step out, he continued to warn her about the board game. But Cat just closed the passenger door, looked into the window and waved goodbye to her brother. Matt backed up and drove away. Cat walked up to the front door of Tori's home and rang the bell, Tori was there to greet the red head.

"Hi Cat, look we're all prepared. Trina and i set up a table with chairs. what kind of game is that anyway?" Tori glanced at the board game outer cover under Cat's arm.

"It's a Magical one, let's wait until everyone gets here."

While the girls waited, Cat opened up the board game which opened up like a book, from right to left. Inside their was a three inch black glass half dome in the center of the game. Next to it, on the right were the rules written in black in a long white vertical box. To the left were faded images of things like steel, fire, rain drops and trees.

Trina who was sitting across from Tori and Cat, sat patiently looking at her phone, checking her mail and her slap page. She got up to grab something to drink from the fridge.

Tori, who was reading the rules was a little confused and unsure of what kind of game this was. But before asking where Cat got this game from, there were knocks on the door. Tori went over and opened the door, Beck, Jade and Andre were standing out there.

"Hi Guys, come on in and take a seat." Beck went over and took a seat next to where Trina was sitting at, Jade took Trina's seat which was met with Hostility from Trina when she came back from the kitchen."

"Hey! Beast, get off of my Chair." Trina snapped at Jade, "Make me, if you can, talentless Parakeet."

Trina frowned at Jade and took another seat closer to her sister, a few more knocks were heard and Tori went over to open the door. She opened it to see Robbie talking to Sam who more or less looked like a biker donning a leather jacket and wearing black jeans and wearing black and white chuck taylors.

"Hey Tori, am I late to the party?" Sam asked, sounding annoyed by Robbie's constant chatter about stuff she cared nothing about.

"No you and Robbie came just in time, please take a seat." all eight teens were finally seated, they all look to Cat who looked back at them, smiling back at them. "Uuh Cat?"

"Yeah Jade," She chuckled, "The game? Aren't you gonna get it started." Cat nodded her head and began to read the rules.

"Rule number one, this is a group effort adventure. All participating member are to place their hands above the glass dome and say the word _In_." everyone placed their hand over the little glass half dome and said the word _In._

"Rule Number two, you and your group will be taken to a world ruled by an ever present element, dangers and excitement are waiting at every turn and opportunity. To escape out of that world you must first find the board game that is hidden somewhere in the world. Everyone must place their hands on the board game to leave or stay trapped."

"And last rule, when you are ready to begin playing, everyone must say _Adventures Begin When the Sun Dies_. If your team is able to survive and come out in one peace, everyone in your group will get one of their most desired wishes fulfilled. If you and you're group cannot find the board game in time, then you will be trapped in that world for all of eternity."

Cat lifted her eyes up and looked around at everyone sitting at the table, Jade looked excited, Beck looked confused and everyone else looked unsure or had a _are you serious? _Expression.

"Cat, where did you say you got this board game at again?" Tori asked her, "From a nice Indian boy."

"Indian as in Native American or Indian as in from India?" Beck questioned further, "I think from India. Anyway, Let's play!"

"But Cat-" Robbie started, **"LET'S PLAY!" **Cat shouted.

"Adventures Begin When the Sun Dies." said everyone all together. A holo-countdown appeared above the small dome at the center of the board game, it counted down from 10 to 0. Cat clapped her hands in eager anticipation of what would happen next. Robbie shook in his seat and hugged Sam, she pushed him away from her and threatened to hit him next time he placed his hands on her.

* * *

**Planet of Steel Factories, Iron Mountains and Lakes of Liquid Nickel**

When the countdown reached zero, the whole living room began to swirl and defy the laws of physics. It squeezed, twisted and sucked the teens into the glass dome of the board game.

"**Aaahhh! What the Heelll!" **

Everyone shouted similarly or something different entirely. The teens landed on a hard cold surface, Beck landed on Andre who had Jade fall on them. Cat landed on her butt while Trina's landed on her butt on top of her sister. Sam had fallen on Robbie who didn't mind being squeezed by her tight ass.

Tori pushed Trina away and looked all around her, the ground was made of steel plating. Holes that were in the ground had iron sand instead of soil like on earth. The sky was gray, the sun was a giant sphere with clockwork like mechanics inside of it. The natural landscape was littered with hills and mountains made or iron, where the group landed at was outside of an enormously large Steel mill factory.

Strange beings who looked like steel mill workers stopped working and stared at the group of teens, Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck and the rest backed up against each other and looked at these beings who were made out of metal, lacked any faces, had seven fingers and were nine to ten feet tall. These giants approached the boys and girls, they lifted some of Jades hair and allowed it to flow between their fingers. They pulled on Andre's arms and Robbie's sweater. Their curiosity was much like chimpanzees meeting man for the first time.

One such giant lowered it's head and "sniffed" Cat's head, Cat placed her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling and laughing. The being raised its head and signaled the others to get back to work, the giants left the teens alone and that meant that it was time to find the board game. Tori ordered Andre and Robbie to check some Boxcars located not to far from the factory, Beck and Jade were to check the Hot Beds. Tori and Trina were going to check the Rail Mills and Sam and Cat were to check the Pit Furnaces.

Everyone split up and tried not to make direct contact with the giants who pressed, dug and manned large industrial machines. Ignoring the heat and the ear deafening bangs and sawing of steel, Tori nor Trina saw the board game at their location. They walked back outside to wait for the others in the location they appeared at.

Andre and Robbie looked inside of some boxcars that were packed with silver bars and iron weights. Giants were packing them with loads of other items, There was no sign of the board game, The silver bars which gleamed like a spoon in the sunlight was tempting to steal, and steal one Robbie did.

"You found anything Robbie?" Andre shouted from another Boxcar, "Nope… I don't see the board game here Andre. let's go back and join the others." as soon as Robbie jumped out of the boxcars, the seemingly peaceful faceless giants all stopped working and began to develop horrible grotesque looking faces. They pointed at Robbie an unleashes a harrowing type of shriek that caused all the teens to cover their ears. The steel mill they thought was just one giant factory had some of it's "veils" lifted. There were people who looked like prisoners working endlessly and tirelessly, others appeared to die where they worked only to come back to life and continue working.

Robbie and Andre ran to join the others, they followed Beck who lead them around a maze of gathering monsters made of steel. The skies rumbled with thunder and flashed with lightning, Glints in the sky appeared. Knives and other sharp objects began to fall on the teens. Beck lead them to a safe spot under a dome that had old iron sitting on it. The giants were getting closer to them.

"Crap! Why the hell did I ever agree to do this, we're going to be stuck working and dying and working again for all of eternity!" screamed out Trina, "Trina relax!"

"No! I don't care if we do get a wish out of this, I want out now!" Tori rolled her eyes and looked around for another place to hide. What she saw was a glow radiating out of a Black Tar Tank in the distance.

"The board game is in that Tar Tank Guys! If we can get to it quickly enough without getting stabbed, we're home free!" Tori sprinted forward, getting loud shouts from her sister and friends.

"We need to follow her! Or else those giants are going to be end of us, and the start of all of us residing here for all of eternity!" Beck shouted to every member of their group, "On my mark, you're all going to follow me. Those falling knives and spikes appear to be falling in random places. If we're lucky enough, we just might be able to get to that Tar tank without dying. Ok everyone…get ready!"

Beck jumped out and ran as fast as he could, everyone else followed his steps and dodged as he did. One knife, or rather dagger missed Cat's ear by a few inches. Andre was cut on his cheek as a hunting knife fell too close to him, Beck even missed one of his feet being nailed to the ground as a railroad spike fell from the sky along with other sharp pointy things.

The group made it across from the dome to the tar tank that Tori managed to jump into the tank, but the glowing she though came from board game was not the board game at all. It was a metallic orb that morphed into a disembodied Hand and arm that latched onto Tori's face.

"**AAAHHH BECK! ANDRE! HELP MEEE!" **She screamed in pure horror, she tried to fight it, trying to pull the tight fisted hand off of her face.

"**Tori!? TORIII!" **Beck jumped into the tar tank and was horrified to see this metallic arm and hand trying to pull Tori's face off. Beck grabbed a machete that fell and punctured the tar tank from the outside, he used it to chop the hand away from the arm. Liquid metal squirted from the severed hand all over beck's clothes and Tori's chest. Beck pulled the wiggly hand off of Tori and threw it over at the other side of tank. Beck helped Tori out of the tank, with Andre on the outside pulling her out. The knife storm subsided but not late enough.

A knife lodged itself into Sam's hand, which Robbie carefully pulled out and wrapped the wound with his sweater.

"Where the hell is that damn Board Game!" Sam screamed, Everyone looked around and saw giants approaching them, neither of them knew where exactly to focus on. That fortunate break came from Robbie who stopped to look at the top of the steel mill.

"**THERE!" **he told the rest, he pointed up at the top of the steel mill and everyone could see the board game floating and spinning gently like some kind of trophy. The nuts and bolts which kept the metal plating that made up the ground began to come undone. Hands, hundred of them shot out of the ground.

"Run! Find some ladders and climb up the foundation of the mill!" Everyone followed Beck's order and ran towards the mill. Beck grabbed Cat and tossed her on his back, he ran as fast as he could, leading everyone.

While running, Robbie turned to see behind him. Large monster giants were joined by smaller metal monsters, some with two heads and multiple arms and legs. In the sky there were large bat like creatures swarming together in formation, their numbers were in the millions.

"Keep running! Run faster guys…**HEY!**" Robbie turned to focus ahead of him and saw most of his friends climbing up ladders, "Keep up Chicken Legs!" shouted Sam from a top floor on the main infrastructure of the Mill.

Robbie avoided getting caught by the giants who tried to grab on to him each time they got close enough to him, he jumped up on some stairs and climbed for his life. But the more higher he climbed up on a floor, he saw little rusted goblin like monster jumping and crawling on the frames of the mill coming closer and closer to him and his friends. Further up on the third floor, The group stopped to view a large wide room where people, unlike does on the ground level were working eternally; the people up here were being tortured and executed.

Many were being throw into a large burning furnace, many had sharpened steel spikes impaled into their backs and were held up by misshaped monsters. Humans were not the only victims, other humanoid creatures were enduring a similar fate. Many had iron spheres the size of car tires placed on a board that rested them. With more weights added, they were crushed like tomatoes. Other were sawn in half, like splitting a hair from it's split ends.

"We're in Hell! Thanks A lot Cat!…if these demons or monsters don't kill us I will!"

"Trina Shut up! We didn't know we were actually going to end up in some other dimension. None of us like this place, we don't belong here. So let's just continue running up these stairs and hope we reach that damn board game with all our limbs still in their right places."

"You're sister's right Trina, I like a good horror movie now and again, but this isn't a movie." Jade told Trina.

"**GUYS! WAIT UP FOR ME!" **Robbie shouted as he finally reached the rest of the group, **"WHOA WHAT THE FU-…Let's Get Out of Here!" **

Beck lead them past a few more floors where the suffering of people and humanoids alike got worse and worse. The wails and cries got so bad everyone covered their ears, except Beck who was carrying cat on his back. He had the unfortunate Fate of listening to the wails and cries of the souls being purge of their sins Through Horrible Repetitive Deaths.

* * *

**Top Floor of The Steel Mill **

What felt like years, the teens reached the top of the steel mill to see the Board game in the grips of a large robot no bigger than 9 feet tall. It's eyes which glowed with a red piercing stare looked at each teen individually and spoke with a deep robotic voice.

"If you can't pull this book out of my hand, Then what awaits you is What Awaits Everyone, Eternal Anguish!" the monster was slow and not very fast, but what it lacked in speed it made up for in power and weapons integrated in it's body.

Andre looked around and saw all kinds of items they could use as weapons, sledgehammers, saws, Bricks, Crowbars and so on.

"Everyone grab something and hit him with it.!"

Beck grabbed a sledge hammer, Tori grabbed a crowbar, Trina grabbed an old metal folding chair and Andre grabbed a pickaxe. Jade got her hand on a machete and all of them went running towards the robot, Robbie, Cat and Sam hanged back and threw bricks and medium size rocks at the robot. The robot swung one of it's large arms hoping to hit Beck and Andre who paired up together, they jumped, rolled and dodged the robot's swing attack.

The boys began to strike their weapons on the robot's back, hoping to damage it. Tori went and perhaps took the bravest role of prying the robot's fingers off the boar game, one by one. The robot was to distracted by Trina banging on its legs and Jade who had climbed up on his shoulders and started to strike it's armed face with the old rusty pickaxe.

Cat was getting tired throwing bricks at the robot, and went over to join her friends who were putting up a brave effort. The robot noticed the red head and grabbed her.

"You will be absorbed first, as the person who convinced all your friends to play this game!"

Declared the robot.

"Get your hand off of her!" Robbie shouted, he ran over to pull Cat out of the robot's grip, surprisingly he let Cat go, but only to swat Robbie away like a bug. Robbie was sent flying into a pile of old chairs and tools.

"Playtime is Over!" Shouted the robot at Maximum from it's voice box, he ran a high voltage electrical current throughout his whole body which shot all the teens on him back into the surrounding walls. A compartment on his chest opened up and snaking out of him were several sharp darts connected to steel cords. They snaked around in the air and probed all of the teens except Robbie who was knocked out. Probes attached to the bodies of the group and electrocuted them. They cried out, they shook violently and were losing the fight.

Cat's particular Cry of Pain awoke Robbie, he removed his glasses and searched the pile he was on. It was there that he came across a sword whose handle was connected to a cord that was plugged into the wall. He flipped the "on" switch on the handle of the sword and saw it light up like one large Xenon light from a car's headlights.

"Hey! Robot!" The robot looked over and saw Robbie coming for him, he stopped shocking the other teens to focus on him. Robbie slashed left, right to the side all while missing the robot's deadly grip. Robbie focused on the hand gripping the board game and slashed downward.

Robbie rolled over to his friends, stood up and held the sword close to him. He inhaled some air and exhaled it out, the robot began to show lines all over its body, he began to fall into pieces. Oil filled and swamped the floor they were all on, Robbie pulled the probe that was attached to Cat's thigh and checked to see if she was ok. She was more than ok, she jumped up to her feet and placed the longest smooch on Robbie's Lips that she has never given to anyone else.

"Thank you for Saving me Robbie…and all of us." Robbie blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"When I heard you cry…I had to do something." the two smiled and giggled at each other.

"Um when you two love birds are done gazing into each others eyes ever to tenderly, we would like to go home!" Trina reminded the two of them, Cat's cheeks flushed red as Robbie took her hand and joined the others. Everyone placed their hands on the board game and were warped back to Tori's living room.

* * *

**The Human World **

_5:00 [Evening]_

Everyone was back, hurt, shaken up but relieved to be back home and alive. Tori Ordered Cat to throw that game somewhere far away where it will never come back for them. Cat closed the board game and left Tori's house with Robbie.

"See you later everyone!" Robbie waved goodbye to everyone.

"Come on Robbie, let's find somewhere to throw this stupid board game."

"I guess it's time me and Jade should leave also, thanks for a not so great time Tori." Mentioned Beck, Tori held her front door open and waved goodbye to Beck, Jade, Andre and Sam.

"Next time we'll stick to good O Poker…I Promise! Right Trina?"

"**AAAHHHH! OH MY GOD YEESSS!" **Trina came screaming, running downstairs carrying a golden box which had the latest and newest clothes and shoes out in the market. Tori ran upstairs to her bedroom and saw a black little box sitting on her bed, she approached her bed and took the small glossy box into one hand, with the other she opened it and saw a beautiful necklace with a golden locket. She opened the locket and saw a picture of her and her sister on one side and on the other her mother and father.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

When Jade arrived home, she went into her bedroom and in a similar fashion to Tori saw a box of all the world's most scariest collection of horror films, with posters and signed DVD's from directors and Actor, Jade was happy.

Sam had white wristbands waiting for her that read "Lucky" and "Girl" on them, when she placed them on; Sam smiled and felt something good was going to come everyday from this moment on.

Cat arrived back home to one hell of a sight, a delivery truck filled with a lifetime supply of red velvet cakes and Freezy queen icees and soft serve ice-cream. A man holding on to a DIAD or Delivery Information Acquisition Device approached Cat asking if her name was Catarina Valentine.

Beck arrived back home a bit later than he would have liked, but waiting for him outside of his Trailer was a Stick hockey game table with a red Christmas bow on it. He smirked and ran over to check it out, "Oh man…I always wanted one of these." he said honestly and sincerely. He hugged his new game and caressed the bubble dome his face rested on..

Pushing the keys of his home inside of the key hole and turning the tumblers, Andre went directly into his kitchen to grab something to drink from his refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of water and leaned back on the kitchen sink counter. There, to his side he saw a white pill bottle with a white flame design on it the center, the medicine read "Tranquil Sun" he pulled out a pill and went over to his grandmother's room, she wasn't inside of their. But on a closer inspection of the closet, she was.

"**WHOA! ANDRE! CLOSE THAT DOOR…I THOUGHT I SAW GNOMES RUN BY WHILE I WAS IN THE KITCHEN!"**

"Here grandma, take this." Andre handed her the pill and water bottle, **"WILL IT MAKE THOSE GNOMES GO AWAY!?"**

"I think it will…" Andre watched his grandmother take the pill and drink some water, her demeanor had changed. what was once fear, uncertainty and loonyness on his grandmother's face had all but disappeared. She looked normal, like she was waking up from a long dream that had overstayed its welcome.

"Oh my goodness…Andre, what time is it?" Andre smiled and hugged his grandmother,

"You're back…" he said, overjoyed and ecstatic.

Last but not least, Robbie was a few blocks away from his home when he saw a black motorcycle, a black leather jacket, a helmet and black shades waiting for him at the seat of his new motorcycle. He ran over and placed the jacket, helmet and shades on, the key was already in the ignition. He turned it and sped away but fell a few yards away from his home.

The board game which was floating in the sewers flowed along with all sorts of junk and rats down in the filthy water, it traveled for several miles when it came out of a large pipe that lead into the Pacific Ocean. The Board game floated and traveled westward where it gets eaten by a great white shark which regurgitated it back out, get's stuck in a fishnet some fisherman laid out. The fishermen throw it back out to sea where in the night an orca whale eats it thinking it was a baby seal. It spits it out and there, not to far away the Board game ends up on a beach where a Japanese boy who was walking his dog grabs it and takes it with him.

**-END**


End file.
